


Héritiers Sanglants - Tome I : L'hérésie des dragons

by LyssDor



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, Angst, Author don't known how to tag, Badass characters, Different story than the manga, Evil!dragons, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, They want revenge, blood/gore, more realistic, really - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 09:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyssDor/pseuds/LyssDor
Summary: Autrefois, les mages et les Dragons vivaient ensemble. Puis, Archeologia, Roi des dragons fut assassiné par un "Chasseur de Dragon". La folie s'empare des créatures magiques, qui massacre toute une civilisation. Désespéré, le peuple au bord de l'extinction fait appelle au grand chasseur "E.N.D". A lui seul, il tuera les reptiles volants, qui disparaîtrons dans la nature. Le combat finit, à son tour, il finit par devenir légende.Plus de cinq cent ans plus tard, Natsu Dragneel, adopté par un dragon de feu et devenu chasseur de dragon, c'est empoisonné au Lacrima, suite à la destruction d'Etherion et le sauvetage d'Erza Scarlet, dit "Titania". Alors qu'il se remet lentement, il commence à entendre la voix de son père disparut. Bientôt d'horribles cauchemars et des visions commencent à l'habiter. Lorsqu'il commence à avoir des pertes de mémoire et qu'il agresse des membres de sa guilde, il comprends que quelque chose a changé. Et qu'il faut agir, vite.Les dragons n'ont pas disparut. Et maintenant, les rescapés du massacre veulent une vengeance. Une folie nouvelle s'empare des derniers héritiers des grands reptiles. Ils seront surnommés... Les "Héritiers sanglants".





	1. Prologue

Les dragons sont des créatures fascinantes. Depuis des siècles, que dis-je, des millénaires, ils habitent l’imaginaire des enfants, les légendes des livres et les mythes des ruines anciennes et oubliées au fil du temps. Derrière ses créatures qui pourtant, ne sont plus que des ombres destinées à être admirées, craintes et parfois aimées, ce cache, une part de vérité. Car parmi les mages et les Hommes, vivent peu nombreux mais présent, les lointains héritiers de ses monstres perdus. Souvent appelés "Chasseurs de Dragons", ses êtres dotés de la magie de ses reptiles volants, s’en servait autrefois en harmonie avec eux. Mais, comme toute histoire tragique, la magie offerte en cadeau aux Hommes pour faire la paix, ce retourna vite contre ceux qui avaient démontrés leurs générosités. Les Dragons furent exterminés et bientôt, comme tout le reste de l’ancien empire, le monde les plongea dans les ténèbres et les méandres infinis de l’Histoire.


	2. Chapitre I : Danse avec le passé

_Fiore, Magnolia_  
An X785, 07 Juillet  
15 : 34 

L’incendie brûlait haut et clair dans le ciel noir de fumée épaisse, parant les cieux bleus d’été, d’un funeste manteau d’hiver. Les cendres et la poussière tombaient en rideau de pluie macabre, le mugissement des flammes ne parvenant pas à couvrir les hurlements de la population en panique. Le brasier léchait les toits et les charpentes des maisons, chaleur si intense, que les larmes et la sueur s’évaporaient aussitôt sur la peau desséchée et marquée de suie. Les arbres formaient des torches dansantes et grinçantes, le bois craquant dans une mélodie morbide. La symphonie semblait se poursuivre, tandis que les occupants piégés et surprit par le foyer incandescent et puissant, s’égosillaient d’agonie, leurs chaires dévorées par les dents sauvages et sans pitié de l’embrasement. 

La ville en proie aux mâchoires terrifiantes de cet enfer, voyait fuir ses habitants par centaines, tandis que les cris d’alerte et des ordres semblaient venir des pompiers au cœur de Magnolia, tentant, sans succès, d’éteindre le bûcher monstrueux qui se propageait, ses braises brûlantes enflammant tout ce qui pouvait passaient à leurs portées. Le vent attisait les sanglantes formes dansantes, parfois rubis, parfois topaze, jouant de leurs folies meurtrières incontrôlées pour caresser de leurs lames fines, les pauvres hères qui oseraient s’approchaient trop près d’elles, essayant d’happer toujours plus de vies. Et, alors que l’odeur de mort et de calcination chatouillait les narines des survivants, qui courraient pour fuir cette fournaise, se tenait au milieu de ce massacre, un jeune homme. 

Ses cheveux écarlate coupés en brosse, ses yeux sanglants trahissant une haine sans bornes. Son écharpe blanche volait à la bise qui envahissait les rues, les remplissant de brumes toxiques. Et son sourire cruel et sadique tranchait avec la grimace de rage de l’homme en face de lui. Ce couvrant le visage d’une main, yeux irrités de ses vapeurs empoisonnées, hurlant à travers les roulements et les déflagrations.  
\- « NATSU ! TU PAIERAS POUR CA ! »  
Et, en lieu et place d’une réponse, une flamme apparut dans le poing fermé de son adversaire, garde basse et agressive, prêt à attaquer. C’est un froid glacial qui répondit à cette hérésie ardente.  
\- « Viens me faire payer Grey… Persifla la tête brûlée, l’air féroce et hautain. »  
Retroussant ses lèvres, dévoilant des dents serrées, le mage de glace sentait son sang bouillir. Il tuerait l’hérité des dragons de feu, même si pour ça, il devrait envoyer sur cette ville, un blizzard éternel. 

Et, tandis que les deux ennemis s’élançaient l’un contre l’autre, l’impact fut d’une telle violence, qu’un éclat lumineux visible à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde jaillit. La magie des deux êtres sembla se mélangeait et se repoussait, pour créer, pendant un court instant, une aura violette et forte qui disparut presque aussitôt, remplacée par une violente onde de choc qui envoya chacun des deux combattants au sol. Sonné, il fallut quelques secondes pour que le bourdonnement dans les oreilles s’estompe, et que le créateur de givrure reprenne ses esprits, bien trop tard. Un poids l’empêcha de se redresser et relevant ses yeux, il vit le visage enragé du mage de feu. Une plaie courait le long de sa nuque, laissant coulait un mince filet de sang. 

Poing armé, un premier coup s’abattit sur ses côtes, un deuxième dans sa mandibule. Assommé, il était, il le savait, à la merci de celui-ci. Bientôt, comme cette ville et comme sa guilde, il disparaitrait dans les flammes et dans la tourmente. Mais, alors qu’il s’attendait à des frappes répétées pour l’achevé, il fut surprit de voir que Natsu semblait figeait, comme éberlué. Il retira son pied du torse de Grey, qui surprit, ouvrit la bouche, bien qu’il n’eut pas la moindre idée de ce qu’il aurait bien put dire, quand il vit enfin la raison de cet étrange comportement. Le bout d’une épée dépassait de plus de dix centimètres et empalait de manière efficace le mage. Ce dernier fixait bêtement le morceau de métal, avant de remonter ses pupilles fendues en direction de son rival. 

Ses lèvres remontèrent dans un grognement mauvais, dévoilant les dents ensanglantées et les crocs acérés. Il saisit la pointe qui dépassait de son corps, comme s’il ne ressentait ni le coup ni la douleur, et une odeur de métal fondue commença à ce faire sentir, tandis qu’il fixait avec un nouveau rictus vicieux sur le visage, son opposé. Grey sentit sa mâchoire s’ouvrir sans qu’il n’arrive à se contrôler. Lame devenant acier en fusion, ruisselant à l’intérieur et à l’extérieur du trou profond qui se refermait petit à petit, les organes se régénérant. Le sang-mêlé tourna sa tête, pour regarder le responsable d’une attaque aussi lâche et eut un bref éclat de rire en voyant l’armure enfoncée.  
\- « Et bien, et bien… Qu’avons-nous là ? »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais, vous ne comprenez pas ce qu'il ce passe ! Soyez patient jeunes gens, soyez patient... Tout s'expliquera avec le temps.


	3. Chapitre II : Tourmente le Présent

_Fiore, Guilde de Fairy Tail  
An X784, 10 juillet,  
14 : 43_

Polyussica, ignorait si elle devait se sentir exaspérée de la stupidité grandissante des protégés du vieux maître de guilde ou, au contraire, sentir une pointe de nostalgie à les voir continués dans leurs imbécilités. Bien qu’elle n’appréciait guère être dérangée pour rien et avait donc répondu sans grande conviction à la demande pressante de Makarov, elle ne s’attendait pas à être guidée à l’infirmerie pour soigner un Chasseur de dragon intoxiqué au lacrima. Autant dire que la tête incrédule qu’elle affichait se disputait à l’inquiétude. Ce n’était pas habituel et elle ignorait même si cela était déjà arrivé dans l’histoire de la médecine. 

Le cristal étant de la pure énergie, en ingéré n’en serait-ce qu’un petit morceau était dangereux voir mortel. Même s’il était vrai que la matière était un coup de fouet parfait pour les mages, il fallait la raffinée, si on voulait obtenir quelque chose d’utilisable pour sa magie, à l’état brut, elle était bien trop volatile et instable. L’idée même que quelqu’un est essayé de s’en servir pour créer une arme était impensable. Alors la dévorer comme un vulgaire steak de viande ? Même pas en rêve !

Dans tous les cas, la liste des symptômes n’avait pas, visiblement, cessée de grandir avec le temps, passant de la simple fièvre aux vomissements, puis des crampes d’estomac. L’alarme avait était tirée lorsque Mirajane avait retrouvé du sang dans la bassine souillée de son ami. Outre l’impossibilité pour le mage de feu de conserver quoique ce soit plus de quelques minutes sans tout régurgiter, que cela soit l'eau ou de la nourriture, sa température avait grimpée de manière exponentielle malgré les compresses froides et la glace. Trouver une position pour dormir semblait être un calvaire, ses muscles tétanisés à force d’être recroquevillé de douleur. Celle-ci, par ailleurs, ne faisant qu’aggraver l’état prostré du patient, qui n’arrivait tout simplement plus à trouvé le sommeil. 

La vieille femme avait fronçait les sourcils en voyant le nombre des remèdes possible diminuer avec le nombre de problèmes qui s’accumulaient. Vu l’état de son ventre, elle ne voulait pas penser à ses pauvres intestins, bien qu’à ce niveau-là, rien ne semblait encore touché (Dieu merci pour ça !). Malgré la résistance accrue des mages comme Natsu, il était clair que la limite était dépassée. Elle avait dans un premier temps, commencée par des injections, des anti-inflammatoires pour calmer l’estomac. S’il y avait du sang, c’était bien que l’acide de ce dernier commençait à s’attaquer à la paroi, un symptôme commun, lorsqu’il n’y a plus rien à l’intérieur depuis plusieurs jours et des vomissements continuent, la bile qui remontait ne faisant qu’irritée les tissus.

Elle avait ensuite choisi des antidouleurs, un confort presque nécessaire, pour laissé un peu de répit au garçon, qui montrait autant de résistance qu’une poupée de chiffon. Son caractère habituellement si marqué, transformé en loque, oubliant le monde autour, le sien, transformé en agonie. Après plus d’une semaine de tourmente, enfin, l’accalmie. Du moins, pour un temps, car tel un papillon dont le battant des ailes créer une tornade, cet évènement somme toute normal au vu des actions récentes, créerait bientôt une réaction en chaîne sans précédent.

**Author's Note:**

> Je m'essaye à une nouvelle histoire sur Fairy Tail... Je dois admettre que je ne sais pas du tout où cela va nous mener ! J'espère seulement que cela sera agréable à lire. Je demande pardon pour toutes fautes qui c'est glissé dans le texte, j'ai beau corriger, il en reste toujours...


End file.
